


The Last Testament of Steven Rockwell Trevor

by Maksvell



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Bile, Cults, Gore, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Horror, Islands, Lovecraftian, Madness, Mystery, Religious Cults, Spy!Steve Trevor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: Excerpts taken from the recently discovered diary of Captain Steven Trevor have now been released to you, the public for consumption. Note: Edited for your protection. Any attempt to find further information regarding the location of the island will result in indefinite detainment.





	1. Introduction

I was a pilot back in the old days. I flew for the United States Air Force. There was just something so liberating about flying. It was freeing. Up high in the sky, you feel overwhelmed with a mixture of anxiety and a feeling like you're invincible. Untouchable. Back in those days, the government sent me on several classified missions around the globe. They sent me to fly deep into foreign nations under the cover of a commercial airline pilot. I'd go there,  get pictures, come back. In, out, done. It was no sweat at all, hardly an inconvenience for me.

 

In January of {REDACTED},  I was tasked with a new assignment with a guy that I had flown with before by the name of {REDACTED}. Good guy. We were told of some ships that had just vanished without a trace somewhere in the middle of the Mediterranean,  we were just supposed to fly over the area and see what all the hubbub was about. Our plane took off from a secret airport just on the Isle of {REDACTED}. We were a couple hundred miles off the isle when {REDACTED} starts to lose it. He threw off his helmet and ripped off his air mask, and started to slam his head against the cockpit window. I don’t know why but he just refused to stop screaming, screaming about how his skin was “boiling” and that “the black sun” was awaiting him. He kept turning to him and screaming for him to get in order or we would die. Then he came for me, he grabbed at my neck and sent us into a nosedive, straight towards the ocean. I didn’t know what was going on. This was a man that I had known for about ten years. We served together in the Air Force for god’s sake. Now all of the sudden he’s vomiting black bile onto me, trying to snap my neck while carrying on about “the space between all…”. Everything after that was complete darkness.

All I remember from that period of time was a floating feeling. Not like the type, you get when you’re surrounded by water but...sort of like I was free falling through a dream. Does that make any sense? I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. I awoke on a beach. I had no idea how much time had passed, all I knew was that I wasn’t dead. That was the only certainty that I had at that moment. I stood up, my flight suit was drenched and held the odor of the ocean’s foul salt water. Standing up I surveyed my surroundings. Before me on the beach was a dense, sprawling forest that was populated with a bizarre arrangement of Pines, Elms, Palm Trees, and Baobabs. I didn’t linger long on this thought. The sun was low in the sky and I needed to find some way of contacting my superiors. I thought that I might have washed up on one of the Greek Islands. I opted to venture through the forest, at the time I had hoped that I would, at the very least come across some sort of small community and use whatever resources that they had to reach my commanding officer. Before I went into the thick of it, I found that I couldn’t chase this feeling, this dreadful sense that I was being watched.


	2. Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deer.

I remember-- don’t quite remember how I came to be there, on the floor of the forest. The last thing I remember from that point in time was feeling as though I was on the verge of death from thirst, hiding beneath a rocky outcrop, away from some unsightly beast that I could hear making heavy, steady stomps through the jungle. The next thing I know I’ve awoken on the sandy shore of a small pond. The water was a cool blue color and as I took it in for the nourishment it tasted as sweet as honeysuckle nectar. Looking up I held wonder as I saw queer fish life beneath its surface. Strange little things, they were like miniature Celocants, but at the base of their tails and the space on the underside of their necks, they had what appeared to be little legs, each limb of which held five long digits that were as thin as the legs of the average house spider. I watched as one of these strange amphibians made it’s a way onto the land and buried itself beneath the sand.

After my strange voyeuristic moment with the fauna of this island I took a few more long sips of that sweet water, to this day I still regard that water as being quite divine, even if all that followed was pure volatile madness. 

My sojourn into the isle proper lead me to a small clearing where I saw several deer, they stood so peacefully still as I slowly approached them. I was intrigued as to why they did not run. As I slowly approached them they began to look less and less like any other deer that I have ever had the displeasure of seeing. I remember as clear as day one of them that stood before me had a mass of obsidian eyes, like those of a spider, and it’s mouth exposed a series of yellow teeth that seemed to jut out from so many cruel angles. The way it looked at me brought to mind how my father used to look at a steak. My father had a cruel and unhealthy attachment to beef products. It was that clue that told me that I needed to run and get the hell away from those monstrosities. They gave chase, I tried to sprint as fast as I could and found that a rock blocked my path. I tripped and I quickly felt a sharp, mind-destroying pain that was light concentrated lighting shooting through my leg. I cried out in pain and one of the deer was on top of me. Its awful cavernous entrance that constituted a mouth was open and I felt droplets of hot saliva hit my face. I tried to swat at it with my fist but it caught my hand almost as soon as I rose it against them, the damn thing had hands. They were like those of a man, but coated in that garish brown fur and were about as strong as those of a gorilla. I still can’t move my left wrist properly after they crushed it like it was nothing more than a cracker. I thought it was the end, the bitter, bitter end. This...thing was going to be the death of me.


End file.
